Pigtailled Tamer
by Godai
Summary: Ranma gets a wish from somewhere and becomes Takato's brother
1. prologue

Pigtailled tamer  
  
Neither Ranma nor Digimon nor Oh My Goddess are mine, I own the basic idea but most of the plot is from a mix of digimon and Ranma. I claim nothing in money from this story.  
  
Summary: basically a Ranma is reborn as someone else from a wish made with a magical artifact. He is reborn in the tamers world and inherits from his previous life his memories, training and powerful chick magnet syndrome.  
  
Prologue: A new life  
  
Everything was fine for Ranma on this one fine day, he had enough money out of the grasp of Nabiki to call a pizza and was about to call one. He composed the number and got a females voice on the other side of the line.  
  
"Goddess Help hotline. I'll be with you shortly." The voice said before Ranma could order.  
  
Out of the bathroom came a rather young girl with raven black hair and facial markings of a kind unknown to Ranma.  
  
"Hello, I'm Skuld and you have the right to have a wish, anything you want for free." The young goddess said.  
  
"Ok, a wish eh ? So destroying the universe is possible with my wish but you know I won't be making that wish." Ranma enumerated as though it was the simple and normal life around him.  
  
"Well, yes. You could wish for your whole mess of a life to be resolved, for your life to be normal, for me as a fiancée. . ." She blushed at that one while Ranma sweat dropped.  
  
"No thanks, not that you're not cute but you seem a little young for me although being a goddess makes you older by a lot but still. I have enough girl troubles." Ranma said flatly while insulting Skuld by hinting at her age, both physical and real.  
  
"You're lucky you're my client or I'd bomb you till you apologized you jerk! Now your wish, I have a schedule to keep and this being my first day I don't want any bad mouthing of my job." She scolded while pointing an unlit neo-skuldbomb at the poor martial artist.  
  
Ranma looked at her and sighed. He thought about his current situation. A cure was given to him on a silver platter with a side order of caviar. He just had to take the said gift and walk into what seemed like a perfect trap for marriage. His honor would be tarnished and he would end up as nothing more then a shell of himself or worst, like his own father. He resolved his ideas and gave an answer. Skuld knew of the wish before it came through the telepathic link they have and readied herself for the rush of power from the wish.  
  
"I wish I was reborn somewhere I will be needed with my honor intact ,my curse cured and my memories of my life until now in this life. WOAH!"  
  
Since the wish had such precise specifications due to the sheer number of cursed wishing items known to Ranma it also took a lot more power then usual. Said power over came the already weak structure of the Tendo home and reduced it to splinters.  
  
As the chaos which rules Ranma's life would not quit him quite yet, at least not until the boy got a clue, it formed, in the reformatting process a gigantic bug which caused not only him but also Skuld to be reborn at the same time. Belldandy and Urd felt the rebirth of their baby sister through their link with her but not the loss of her counciousness which ruled out the possibility of Ragnarok. Urd immediately began her researches to fing the squirt in the mortal realm.  
  
In his office, Kami-sama had taken out Skulds file and changed some of her qualifications. It read: Skuld Odinson Position: Goddess of the future Class: 2nd Cathegory: 1st Unlimited Current status: Incarnated, aware Other important data: Engaged to file 84-1/2  
  
He smiled to himself as he got out a second file and began his work on this one.  
  
Ranma Okami Position: God of chaos Class: wargod 1st Cathegory: 1st Unlimited Current status: Incarnated, unaware Other important data: Engaged to file 333-3/3, 613-9/1 and 524-6/5 |  
  
He erased the last lines with a new information and sent it back into the system with the highest possible security grade, it read 'For the eyes of father only'.  
  
Urd came in as he knew she would right at that moment.  
  
"You are worried about your sister are you not my daughter?" He had a rather strong but5 nice tenor voice and Urd felt relieved for a second.  
  
"That is true father, I know I was not to return to the higher plane for another month of mortal time but it seemed like an emergency to me and Belldandy. Can you tell me where she is father or is it classified." She asked politely, God being your father didn't mean you could disrespect him most of the time, just that you could call upon him when you were distressed.  
  
"I may tell you but you may not contact her until such a time where she is grown enough. A wish went rather wrong with the system when a bug attacked her connection. The wish was for a rebirth and she was taken along. She was lucky enough to not end up the mother of the child. She will be born of the Nonaka family and retain all her memories." Father told his panicking daughter while she sighed in relief.  
  
"And what of the granted wish, is the child her twin, that would create a precedent and possibly a new god or goddess. . ." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"The wisher was one Ranma Saotome, he is going to be born to the Matsuki family much the same way as your sister. The second children were supposed to be dead before term and their souls are already in paradise. Ranma and Skuld have simply taken their places and are doing well and you are one of the few who know about Ranma, you granted that particular wish." Odin saw his daughter wince at the memory and turn thoughtful once again.  
  
"But gods cannot be granted wishes. . .Oh. My. Goodness. When Skuld will realize who he is. . . You do realize the mess will start again unless they are happily married. Even Belldandy has problems sleeping when she think about him." Urd realized the whole idea behind the plan and looked at Zeus.  
  
"May I simply observe them until you tell me I can contact them." She asked.  
  
"Yes, and so may Belldandy, I even give you the right to contact your sister once a year through telepathy but only once." He said a chalerous tone, he now looked like one of the son gods from the mayan culture but with no bloodthirst.  
  
Urd left feeling relieved and teleported back to the earth to explain what she had the right to explain to Belldandy.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Tendo house.  
  
The house was down, nothing was left of either the furniture or the only occupant. In front of this destruction, only Khu Lon had any real wits left. Soun and Genma were crying at the loss of their retirement, the fiancées, even Shampoo, were crying at the loss of Ranma, the rivals were looking down with at least a small amount of respect to their fallen comrade and enemy except for Kuno who was raving like the lunatic he was. Nodoka was holding Akane while she cried for the loss of her son. Nabiki was white, her thoughts were a lot more level but she was panicking inside.  
  
'I could have been in there.' She thought.  
  
Kasumi had lost her smile and was hugging her knees while whispering about the loss of her mother. Even Happosai looked sort of downcast for a full second until he lifted his head and left in the general direction of Shinjuku.  
  
"Ranma wasn't in his body when this happened, he was in the astral plane and this other body was too. It looks younger then Ranma by two years but it was also older from the way the bones look. I'd say she was the real cause of this explosion. Son-in-law has gone to another body and can never return to his original one. " She didn't bother with Mu Tsu who was already helping his childhood friend up without his attempt to show his affection. The Amazons left the premises of what had once been the Tendo training hall and returned to their restaurant. Six months later Mu Tsu and Xian Pu were married.  
  
"We cannot mope too much about this. Our home is ready to accept you until you are ready to regain yours. The repairs have been completed since the disastrous affair with all the fiancées. I do not wish to remain alone right now. . ." Nodoka told the Tendos while she got up.  
  
Genma and Nodoka had a second child who was called Ranko, the young girl would one day be the greatest martial artist in the world. Akane became a shell of herself, she eventually went away into the nature and only sent sporadical letters to her family. Soun never built the Tendo dojo back and lived off his good friend Genma until his death at the honorable age of 125 years old. Genma started working and was eventually arrested for thievery and executed. Nabiki became a financial shark and her company survived her to eventually be known as Capsule Corps. Kasumi married a nice man and had lots and lots of children.  
  
The others, we don't care about. Ryoga. . . will be explained at a later date.  
  
Back to Ranma.  
  
He was floating, his mind was a whirl of emotions. He knew a lot of things now. Who he was, what he was, why his previous lives were hectic. Getting a feedback of memories worth a millennia and more was quite a rush.  
  
Flashback  
  
The young god of chaos was walking in the streets of Valhalla, he was one of the young gods who had a rather ambivalent domain. Chaos followed him everywhere, it stuck to him like a fly on paper. It brought him to collide with another young one, this one was a goddess however.  
  
"OW! You jerk! Couldn't you have looked where you were going." A younger Skuld told him.  
  
"Gomen nasai." He helped her up and gave her back her small purse. "I'm Ranma Okami, sorry about this." He scratched his head in what would become a familiar gesture in the future for him.  
  
End flashback  
  
Ranma chuckled to himself in his private void at the memory of his real life. He had met Skuld before and she had been older than him physically then. She had become one of his few friends and she pointed the slight difference at every chance she had.  
  
'Why wasn't she older, I mean, 10 millenniums would make her about 18 years in appearance. . .Maybe because of what I said back then.'  
  
Flashback again  
  
They were at an ice cream parlor. Both needed it as their secondary source of power.  
  
"So Ran-chan, when will you grow up, I mean you look as young as when we met." Skuld was 14 years old in body while Ranma still looked 10, just like when they met.  
  
"Not my fault I grow slower, just you wait Skuld-chan! Someday I'll surpass you and then. . ." Ranma said with the fervor of a warrior god composing an ode to his skills.  
  
"I'd like you to remember I won't stop growing Ranma." She replied between two licks of her ice cream.  
  
"Just wait for me Skuld-chan, I want to grow up with you you know!" Ranma exclaimed. Some of the patrons said it looked just 'so CUUUUUTEEE' and Ranma had no idea why Skuld was blushing.  
  
"Alright, I'll try Ranchan, just never grow too old or I'll have to use my Mjolnir 2 on you.  
  
She had recently started as a debugger and was petting her hammer affectuously.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ranma once again chuckled as he remembered his life with his friend. He also remembered his training as a war god which gave him dominion over magical powers and martial arts techniques the likes of which Genma had no hope of copying. His eventual growth to 16 years old and Skuld who scolded him for growing too quickly for her and hugged him at the same time. The engagement between them and his eventual death and reincarnation during battle. He remembered it all and all was right in his world. . . until he was taken from his happy memories by some sort of pushing feeling. He ended up with a slap un his rear end and crying beyond his will. He was then given to his new mother.  
  
Mie Matsuki was crying with joy. When the doctors had told her the second child would not survive she had cried of grief but their mistake and the lives of both her sons was a (litteral) gift from the gods. Takehiro was next to her, holding his newly broken hand in his lap and looking at his family.  
  
"How do you want to name them dear?" He asked his wife.  
  
"Takato for the eldest and Ranma for the youngest, it seems. . . fitting." She looked at both forms who were already trying to get some nourishment from her.  
  
Takehiro nooded as his wife fell into a deep sleep.  
  
In another room of the same hospital.  
  
Rumiko Nonaka screemed in agony as her second daughter came out of her young body. Her boyfriend was nervous next to her as she pushed one last time before she collapsed. She was rewarded by the cry of her second baby girl. The doctors had given her very few hopes of even one of the children surviving but for both to do so was miraculous (literately again. . . ^_^).  
  
"I'll call them Ruki and Skuld!" Her partner looked at her strangely at the second name but didn't say a word on it.  
  
"It may seem weird but it just came into my mind all of a sudden." She said.  
  
Her mother who was also present at the delivery room as the sole adult put in her two cents.  
  
"Nice names dear, they will do just fine for these lovely little dearies." The still young woman looked at her grand children and then turned to the father with sharp eyes. He suddenly got very nervous. His mother in law made him feel that way.  
  
Up in heavens, god smiled at the beginning of their new life and went back to his next meeting with Hild. 


	2. Takato and Ranma

Pigtailed Tamer  
  
A presentation of  
  
GODAI  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Note: To Ranko Ketchum, who told you I had any intention of giving Ranma a digimon of his own. . . Oh yeah, the title! I hadn't thought of a partner for Ranma yet and your choice seems. . .foreseeable. I'll think about it though and maybe add it in here.  
  
To Otaku-sama: Thank you for your review. . . I must say you fic inspired me to start this one. Ranma as Takato's father was a great idea but I beleive that as his brother there are even more twists possible. Skuld was trown in because it seemed fitting to have at least one misshap with his return. On a side note, destruction and mayhem ARE critical to the story even if it seems pointless. Ranma just increases the chances and gravity of such damages.On a side note, when IS the next chapter of your fic coming out? I really REALLY want to read more of your Wild Tamer!  
  
Chapter 2: Life and times of the tamers before their digimon.  
  
Part 1: Ranma and Takato  
  
The day after his birth, Ranma knew there was something going on. He may not have had the use of his eyes just yet but his senses were as sharp as ever. Around himself, Takato, Skuld and another child who was Skulds twin the doctors were busy trying to figure something out. He stretched his senses enough to reach the astral plane and escape his body. There was no real danger in that since a baby until the age of 3 was pretty much on automatic and his own wishes in movement were pretty much rejected by it.  
  
The second he could 'see' again he was floating above the room where the doctors were examining the quarto.  
  
"It's impossible, they seem to be in perfect health!" doctor no1 told a figure wearing glasses  
  
"Why yes, it also seems one of them could be. . ." He interrupted himself to tickle Ranma's feet only to revieve a rather strong kick. Considering it made him wince in pain the new born child was perfectly healthy.  
  
"What did you say Ono? If you know anything we may want to know what it is." Doctor no1 told the man Ranma assumed to be Tofu.  
  
"You know my studies in the occult are quiteadvanced and one of my former patients who died recently from a gas explosion seems to be inhabiting this little one's body." It was said in the tones of a joke but Ranma knew the truth. When the doctor had learned of his death he had made a side trip to Nerima to see what could actually kill the boy. He knew magic was involved in his dissapearance and while Ranma couldn't control his body his abnormal amount of ki for a normal adult man was running loose for anyone to feel. When the other doctors laughed at the joke before they left their misteries, Tofu looked right at his astral form and winked. Ranma then looked at the four children, all of them had markings on their faces that made them either gods or demons. He had his own symbols as they had been long before and Skulds were the same as ever but the other two had markings as well linking them to the Yggdrasil network. Still in his astral form, Ranma summoned a computer terminal from which he accessed the main system. Gods and goddesses being organic independent computers. It wasn't too much of an hassle to download an upgrade to his terminal and to himself at the same time. He started reading on thousands of years worth of godly history. This was done within his stay in the hospital, giving him time to review his knowledge of general history and computer knowledge.  
  
Tofu was the family doctor of both the Matsukis and the Nonakas and saw Ranma every day until three weeks were off. His rather interesting monologues to the astral Ranma were quite informative. He had been 'dead' for less then three months before he came back opposed to the millenniums of sleep he had endured before his life as Ranma. Then began his life as a Matsuki. He went back to his body when his twin opened his eyes the first time just to open his as well. The visits to Tofu became more spaced as it became apparent both children would live but he still talked to Ranma as though he was an adult much to the puzzlement of his nurse.  
  
Being raised in a bakery meant lots of food for Ranma. The boy was a bottomless pit of food and it showed in his way around the store. No day old bread, no beagle or doughnut could survive his stomach. At the age of five his parents had to restrict him to the living quarters of the house when he wasn't outside. At the same time, he and Takato started playing 'Jackie Chan' as Takato called the game while Ranma trained to improve all the time.  
  
One of the most famous things that happened was the episode dubbed later as the 'roofs are the fastest way to travel.' It was in their 6th year that Ranma got the feeling he was ready and that Takato was as well. That's when he explained to his brother the proceedings of such a concept.  
  
"Bro, if you wanna go fast, the roof is always the fastest way." Ranma stated in a voice his sensei in Valhalla had used all the time to get a point across.  
  
"Isn't it dangerous? We could fall!" Takato exclaimed in a rather scared voice.  
  
"No problem bro! We're the best and there's nothing to stop us is there? It's not like we ever did anything bad ne?" Ranma said again in his sensei voice.  
  
"There's mom who told you that plucking chestnuts out of a fire is bad. . .the thing about running behind a train instead of staying inside and that time you made us run from all those dogs while we had some steak in our pockets. . ."Takato was about to add some more but Ranma stopped him.  
  
"The path of a true martial artist is fraught with peril." Ranma stated the only line Genma ever said that had some truth in it. He saw the clueless look on the face of his twin and rephrased himself. "No pain no gain bro, now just jump as high as you can."  
  
While Ranma was still marginally stronger then his brother, their rather unique position of grounded gods, even if Takato didn't know of that just yet, had perks. Faster healing, stamina beyond human comprehension, boosted strength, agility and innate magic to only name a few for Takato. Ranma had a rather nice arsenal of powerfull spells and techniques of martial arts from all over the known universe in his knowledge predating the creation of the known universe. While normally impossible, chaos had a way to play tricks on him and send him a master through his dreams while he absorbed the skill. Takato was the same but he learned from Ranma.  
  
It was this unique hability to learn in a matter of seconds that allowed Takato to jump high enough to reach and even go over the roof.  
  
Ranma joined his brother on the said roof and in a silent sign told him to follow. They immediately started running. They jumped from roof to roof in a race with no real destination until their mother called them to dinner.  
  
"Takato! Ranma! Dinner's ready! Where did those two go off to again." She looked around but Takato hadn't quite mastered landings just yet and this being his first time roof hopping he landed in a gracefull manner with a shout of glee.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Or at least it was what Ranma deemed the shout of panick from his brother when Takato fell right on his mother.  
  
"Tomorow, we'll see the landing bro. Now if I were you I'd appologise to mom before she decides you need a spanking." Ranma said from his perch on the roof. Their mother sighed in relative defeat.  
  
"What did you do this time Ranma, you were trying to jump to the moon or did you run across the roofs like you said you would this morning?" Mie asked her son exasperately. She already knew the answer and Ranma was already preparing himself for his latest lecture on the dangers of his training methods.  
  
"That we did mom! Look!" He demonstrated his agility across the different roofs near the bakery much to the dismay of his maternal figure.  
  
"No danger really! And I'll bet I can run to school much faster this way next year." Ranma stated. There really was no danger either to Ranma or his son, both were heavenly beings and this state made them quite a lot more durable then the usual human being.  
  
"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING RANMA MATSUKI! NOR WILL YOUR BROTHER NOW GET DOWN FROM THERE!" His mother screemed just as she did everyday at this same time.  
  
"Yes mom, but it really isn't dangerous." Ranma jumped from the roof and landed right next to his brother. He knew how chaos worked and his brother was probably a war god as well. Just living near Ranma was dangerous enough for people to train to be stronger back in Nerima. He simply assumed it would follow his brother as well.  
  
"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. I give up! This is the last time I ever say anything! From now on, just try to be sure your brother's safe." Mie sighed in defeat and just turned away. 'I'll never understand where he gets these ideas of crazy training regimen. Maybe if I sent them to really train in kenpo or something. . .' The grin she displayed reminded Ranma of Genma when he got a new crazy training idea in his head during their trip. It was really quite scary.  
  
"Boys, tomorow you are going to start training at a local dojo, we'll see how they really do it." She had the utmost confidence in her idea and her husband agreed with her immediately. Too bad they had to choose the cheapest dojo because of their starting business.  
  
The next morning, Ranma and Takato were introduced to Saotome sensei. . . Ranma wanted to swear but refrained himself from doing so. Nodoka was on the side looking at him weirdly.  
  
"I am Genma Saotome, master of the Saotome school of martial arts. You shall call me sensei!" Genma had always been vocal but Ranma was not impressed. He could have trown his former father into his own pound and beat the crap out of the panda.  
  
"My. . .my name is Takato Matsuki and I like playing Jacky Chan." Takato was quite easier to impress then his brother. Genma looked at him and deemed him as weak immediately.  
  
"I'm Ranma Matsuki, don't listen to my brother, we TRAIN we don't play!" Ranma had to refrain himself from stating his former position as heir of the Masabetsu Kakuto Ryu. Nodoka stared at him even more intently and turned around to leave. It was obvious to Ranma she was sad at being reminded of her departed son. He also noted another figure, one year younger then himself come in the dojo. It was quite hard to miss the mop of red hair tackle the burly man that is Genma.  
  
"Daddy! You promissed you'd train me today!" She hit her father and then turned to the boys. "I want to train with you boys but daddy doesn't want me to, would you mind if I did." She used the puppy dog eyes of doom attack, her youth and likeness to Ranma's former female form made it an unstoppable force of nature able to bend the will of any and all male conscience. Both Takato and Ranma nooded their ascent.  
  
"Ranko-chan, you know it is dangerous for them to train with you, remember that you are quite higher in grade then they are." Ranma got bored and decided to start the most complicated kata he had ever invented. Genma stared at the child who was shadow fighting with at least 8 opponents.  
  
"You were saying?" Ranko said while she looked at the child.  
  
The training began at that moment and the next day both Ranma and Takato were again running across the roofs much to the dismay of their mother.  
  
Life then took a rather normal pace until Ranko got a rather crazy idea into her head. They were about to go to school when she walked up to Ranma and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ranma-kun, there's something I want to tell you." Ranma knew what was coming and there was no stopping it, nothing could prevent this from happening.  
  
"Ai shiteru Ranma-kun." She wispered to him. Instinct is a powerfull thing and Ranma's instincts on such a situation happening was to run away as fast as humanly possible. One would think that it would be a cold day in hell when Ranma was early to school but to see him hidding from Ranko meant that Hild-sama had a cold or something similar. From this day forward she called herself his fiancée. Training at the Saotome dojo was hell for Ranma while his twin didn't understand it that much. School years went and came until they were 13 years old (I think they are 13, just before junior high in Japan) They then met with the most terrible teacher in all of history in Shinjuku: Miss Asashi.  
  
The next chapter will be 1b, I hope it will be the only one put to peices but unlike my other pieces I try to keep the chapters rather short. C&C are welcomed, flames are useless on me or the story. 


	3. Ruki and Skuld

Pigtailed Tamer  
  
A presentation of  
  
Godai  
  
Notes: Otaku-sama, I'll put the Rukato in when you get the next chapter on, or at least plan to do so, aw, just forget it, I would have made it a Rukato anyway so this will be the Rukato label if people are reading those notes. As for Ranko, she is just influenced by her mother to find an husband and even Nodoka has motivations of her own for this. They are not really engaged but Ranko has inherited some of the . . .weirder traits of her mother. As for the training, it is intended as a little payback to the panda, two Ranmas and Ranma-chan pounding on him. I believe I am evil! In the rather nice and not so destructive way of things.  
  
Ranko Ketchum, sorry but that would mean that Ranma IS the digimon as implied by the hybrid level of flamon, no biomerging as well, this iss just impossible. I had thought about it for a couple of minutes though, His partner is still in the theories and possibilities but I have to choose between Agumon, Gabumon and Veemon for some reason those three cling in my head although Patamon comes to my mind as his angel. There is also the idea of a female digimon like Palmon. . .Lilymon hitting on Ranma Maybe for Ranko if I give her a digimon! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA!  
  
Disclaimer, see chapter one  
  
Chapter 1 b  
  
Ruki and Skuld  
  
Unlike Ranma who was rather obsessed with training, Skuld had her machines and unlike the young war god she was rather bored with life for her first years. Only when her mother let her have Lego blocks did she start her previous activities. She barely had access to the Yggdrasil computer network since she was incarnated but it didn't mean she could just abandon her studies of magic to reach goddess first class.  
  
When she was barely supposed to read, Skuld started working on the studies she had dropped in favor of technology. What she didn't take into account was her sister sleeping in the same room.  
  
"What are you doing Skuld-chan?" The young (and rather. . .emotional) Ruki asked her sister.  
  
Said sister was startled to be awakened at five in the morning.  
  
"Ru. . .Ruki-chan! I was. . .studying." Unable to lie due to her godhood, Skuld waited for the next question only to find her sister looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Can I study too Skuld-chan? This looks fun!" The enthusiastic Ruki told Skuld while she read the message as though she had done so before. She almost jumped off the bed and did the exact hand motions as displayed on the diagram. A second later, a soft glowing orb of simple light floated above her hand. "That was easy, are there anymore you can show me?" Ruki asked her twin who had her jaw hanging low.  
  
'Maybe she is more into the mystical domain and it comes easier to her. . .I'll have to talk to Urd and Belldandy to be sure. . .I'll show her how to summon the terminal, that should be enough for her to learn alone.' Skuld thought as she turned her gaze towards her floating terminal.  
  
"Read this one Ruki-chan, you'll have your own screen and you'll have to learn how it works." Skuld told her sister.  
  
Ruki was done having her fun with the ball of light she used as a night light for some reason and did as Skuld told her. She immediately went to work and showed her likeness to Skuld in the technological departement. The young goddesses studied quite late into the night once a week from this point on. Ruki learning what was accessible to her but it wasn't enough to prevent a tragedy from happening.  
  
When both were about 7 years old, just under half a year after Ruki started her studies. Both were at the park with their father, they were singing in duet whenhe called for them to go home. He never made it. A drunk driver was about to run over the three of them. Mr. Makino had just enough time to push his daughters out of the way and save them from death. He was dead before he hit the pavement. For all they knew of magic, neither one of them was able to revive him. It took Ruki a week after the funerals to come out of her room. Skuld was the only one able to get near the door. When their grand mother or their mother tried, they were jolted away. Not that Rumiko would have helped a lot by this time, her state of mind was just as bad as that of her daughter. After that week of reclusion it was rare to see the previously cheerful and adorable Ruki, she gave up wearing skirts and dresses, she became quite colder to everyone except Skuld and their grand mother. Their mother had done a similar reaction but the adult became more of a late teenager. Skuld dealt with the loss easier then she would have thought with the help of Belldandy when they contacted one another. Her older sister had consoled the young girl in her dreams giving Skuld the strength to walk forward.  
  
It was quite a bit later when they both discovered Digimons. Ruki immediately became interested in the card game while Skuld played video game after video game on her terminal. What she could feel from the creatures was a lot like what made the bugs in the Yggdrasil but they were less dangerous then the spider rabbits from Nifelheim.  
  
It was also at that time Ruki heard what a swear was. The lightning bolts in the background only made it seem more appealing to the young girl. There was just a little something that seemed to come with it, a nagging feeling someone was telling her swearing was bad but she quickly became accustomed to it. It was especially usefull when you tried to intimidate thugs. God eventually took measures to prevent her from having a potty mouth.  
  
"Hey look at the cutie!" A boy, part of a small gang told her while his friends encircled her.  
  
"Trying to look like a bad girl eh? Well hand over your lunch money anyway girly and go play with your toys!" The leader, hiding like a coward behind his friends told her.  
  
"Trying to look good while taking on a lone girl eh? Get lost! I don't have any time to lose with you loser." Ruki shot at the moron.  
  
"Get her!" He screemed.  
  
"Come and get it you &?#&*(# bastards!" She said with a glimmer of power in her eyes. The expected bolt of thunder struck true and on target. Right in front of Ruki. It engraved a message on the ground and to Ruki it was the sign of her imminent victory. The thugs ran away before a single punch was thrown. She peeked at the message out of natural curiousity and was surprised to find a notice for her.  
  
"To Ruki Makino from Kami-sama: No swearing! I'm running out of lightning bolts and next time I'm sending Thor to give you a spanking." She developed a drop of sweat but refrained from swearing too much from that point on. Who knew what that weirdo could try to do. At least that's what she told herself before she let out a small one.  
  
"Damn, that's ridiculous!" In a beam of light, a man with a war hammer on his hip appeared in front of her.  
  
"Why me? Why not Loki? He'd enjoy it father! What did I do now?" The norse god asked to the heavens while he spanked the tamer a good ten times.  
  
"You. . ."Before she could utter another word Thor interrupted her.  
  
"I didn't enjoy that girl and if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut with curses. Father has the nasty habbit of being sensible about them and he spanks quite harder then I do." He said before he disappeared in a flash of lightning.  
  
That was the last time she ever swore. That didn't prevent her from being quite forceful and sometimes violent about things when she became flustered. Things were going quite well for the sisters until their mother decided they needed a private school.  
  
"WHAT?" Both girls asked in duet.  
  
"You heard right girls, starting next year you are going to the Shinjuku all girls school." Rumiko was enthusiastic about her plan. The school required a uniform and it had a skirt. Skuld would likely not mind the school and Ruki would be in a social situation that would have her back to the way she was before the death of her father. Her mother wasn't quite sure it was a good idea but Rumiko was as hard headed as her daughters.  
  
"But my friends from school are going to the public school!" Skuld exclaimed.  
  
"We have to wear a skirt." Deadpanned Ruki.  
  
"I won't get to see Juri-chan or Reiko-chan anymore." Skuld sulked a little.  
  
"We.have.to.wear.a.s.k.i.r.t." Ruki made sure to seem horrified at this statement. Too bad mind control was not on the list of spells she knew but a ball of ice would cool her mothers ideas a little.  
  
"They have better computers and a mechanic room." Their grand-mother had the brochure in her hands and that made the girls perk up. Ruki would have access to her studies and Skuld had the notion of rebuilding a Banpei mark 6 or better 7 while she had acces to decent tools and matherials.  
  
"I'll go!" The young goddess looked at her sister with almost pleading eyes. Under the cross fire, she had to relent.  
  
"Alright, I'll go but I won't wear the skirt longer then I need to!" She stated and left the room in a huff.  
  
Three months later, she won the Digimon card tournament.  
  
End of chapter 1b  
  
It seems short to me but I didn't include much of OMG inside yet, Urd will definitely come and cause a LOT of mayhem. But that is for later.  
  
C&C are welcomed and flames don't work on agunimon so why try them on me since I'm Kami in this story. (My head is too big to support itself ^_- 


	4. Digimons

Pigtailed Tamer  
  
Presented by Godai  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Notes: You may see it as an ultimatum Otaku-sama but I see it as a date when I'll put the Rukato in. If you take too long I'll put it in anyway.  
  
Since I'm a monitor at a summer camp, away from computers and internet 6 days a week from Sunday until the 9th of August there will be a very dismal number of updates within the summer but since my official job is lifeguard. I expect to have at least have some free time so I'll at least have a manuscript of the chapters by that date.  
  
Chapter 2: The digimons  
  
In his rather short life, Takato had never experienced an out of body experience. As such, he dismissed the battle taking place in front of his eyes as nothing more then a dream. A sequel from looking at too much Digimon. He didn't think it was really taking place and that the Renamon was beating the crap out of the Linxmon. The girl screaming orders to the fox digimon was also a part of his subcounscious to him.  
  
'She isn't Juri but she's still cute.' He thought with a small blush but he blacked out from his dream before he could engrave her features upon his mind.  
  
"Hey Bro! Get up!" Ranma screamed in the ear of his twin. Takato was quite hard to awaken in the morning, especially when he needed to train early.  
  
"GHAAAAA!" He also had a lot of power in his lungs. "Ranma! What did you do that for?" He asked the pigtailed one.  
  
"We're gonna be late to the dojo! I don't want to carry Genma on my back and neither do you. Now get moving or drag a wet and angry panda before school." Ranma was putting Takato on his feet just as he said all that. He also made the bed in a swift movement and dressed himself.  
  
Takato was significantly slower then his twin in the morning but 10 years on the road as the sun for alarm clock does that to someone even if that someone happens to sleep late every time he can.  
  
Once they were ready to leave. Both grabbed their previously prepared lunches and they immediately jumped to the roofs. Once at the dojo, Genma made them go to the backyard where a campfire was lit. Ranma had a drop of sweat as he also saw a boulder and a mess of ropes as well as a spiral drawn on the ground.  
  
"Let me guess, Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, Bakusai Tenketsu and Hiryu Shoten Ha?" Ranma asked Ranko who was, as usual, glued to his arm.  
  
"How did you know? They may seem easy but they are quite difficult . . .to . . .master?" Her jaw dropped as Takato, who knew the idea of the training, plucked the chestnuts out of the fire, blasted the boulder to sand with a single finger and tried to goad the obviously gawking Genma into the spiral.  
  
"You stupid panda! Didn't you know those moves are only meant for the Joketsuzoku amazons to learn!" Takato told the manwho had been turned panda for the morning by Ranma as punishment.  
  
"Come on, were going to school early, I think Kazu wanted to beat you at the digimon card game at the park." Ranma told his twin while he grabbed their lunches and jumped to the nearest roof. Ranko was in hot pursuit of the boy while Takato took another route that wasn't meant to lose Ranko near the school.  
  
Once at the park, he saw both Hirokazu and Kenta looking through their boxes of cards. He landed near Kenta just to get a little reaction out of him.  
  
"AHHHHH! Takato! You could have warned me man!" The bespectacled boy told his taller friend.  
  
"No need to do that Takato, making Kenta scream is on the top of your priority list of things to do until you beat me at the card game." Kazu told the smaller boy. Takato took hold of what he deemed his secret weapon, a deck of cards from the latest edition of digimon battle cards.  
  
"You're on Kazu! Let's see who's the best!" Like his brother, Takato was quite confident in his skills but e also had the same poker face. It was only because his deck was so powerful that he won that morning. There isn't much that can stand against a Gulfmon. . . OK nothing short of Arcademon at his mega level can take it down and that really stunk since Kazu didn't own that particular card.  
  
"So, Takato win's his first battle!" Ranma commented from his perch upon the dinosaur.  
  
"What's with you and high places Ranma? I mean I know you run on the roofs for fun but to always be perched somewhere is kind of weird." Kenta stated while he guided the obviously shocked Kazu towards the school. Takato made sure to put his deck of cards in his pocket. It was quite rare to find such cards as Gulfmon and he intended to keep it far from prying eyes. He then took to the roofs in an attempt to be at school before the bell rang.  
  
As usual they were late and sent into detention. All the girls looked at them and Ranma roled his eyes to heaven. Wherever and whenever he was the females always seemed to do that and Takato wasn't given a break from this attention either, his brother just wasn't aware of these things. The only girl he even seemed to ever notice was Juri and this particular girl was affected by what Ranma called the Tofu syndrome. Whenever she came in contact with Takato she lost all notions of reality and relied on her sock puppet to talk for her in almost cryptic words for the future gogglehead.  
  
The second class started, Takato was lost in his drawings. For a war god to learn arts is normal but they are mostly arts of war, not those of the pen. The drawing is one that was easily recognizable. Guilmon in his two dimensional version, his basic stats on another sheet of paper.  
  
'I should make one for Ranma . . . I know! Maybe a dark version of Guilmon! . . . Naa! Too easy. . . Whatever, if he wants a digimon he can make one himself.' Takato thought while he added some color to his digimon.  
  
Meanwhile, the bored Ranma was playing with his own digital monster but where Takato played with the card game against his friends, Ranma played through the Yggdrasil system. Being able to access the game server helped a lot and since there was no image feedback he could hide his intention. The class did see his huge smile as he summoned to the battle his trump card. Holydramon made short work of the Gulfmon it was put up against and Ranma won the duel.  
  
Meanwhile, at a well known temple.  
  
Urd swore loudly and was rewarded by a bolt of lightning, who knew that little son of a gun had one of the four dragons in his deck. That one hurt her pride a lot more then the bolt of lightning that hit her. That she was accustomed to.  
  
Back to the school.  
  
As Ranma cackled about another victory for him and dodged the thrown eraser on instincts alone, a card glowed in his deck. Kazu, who was sitting right behind him, threw the eracer back at Ranma only for Ranko to get hit in the back of her head. The boy realized his mistake and made an hasty retreat under his desk leaving only the wall as the intended target of Ranko's rage since Ranma was too much of a man to ever try anything like that. In the end, Miss Asashi sighed and changed her target. Takato was too absorbed by his drawing to even consider dodging. He received the eraser right in the face.  
  
"Ranma, Takato, detention." Both sighed and returned to their activities. Ranma was light years ahead (literally) and Takato wasn't interested in maths, as long as he could train and have a digimon of his own just like the girl in his dream. His cheeks gained a healthy blush and he turned to his book. Juri turned the same shade as she thought he had seen her look at him.  
  
School ended and the brothers stayed in class. Neither really cared for their homework and they resumed their activities.  
  
"Ah! A new target called Banpei? Probably Skuld-chan again. I'll have to hold back a little." The match was rather long and before he could finish it Ranma had to leave for home. Too bad his powerfull Azulongmon card was ready to be played.  
  
Ruki almost swore, she was about to unleash her most powerfull card and level this Chaos Master. She promised herself she would play him again.  
  
That night, Takato found this weird blue card in his deck while Ranma was in the bath. He slashed it out of curiousity but nothing happened with his card reader. Ranma was about to get out of the bathroom when he found a shining blue card in his pocket where his deck was. He opened his terminal and slashed it. A ball of light came floating out and released a digimon into his lap.  
  
(not telling yet! It has been decided by me and only me! So there!)  
  
Takato's reader was doing something weird, it was sending sparks of light around the room while it scanned the designs of Guilmon, the digiegg appeared and he actually understood what it meant. He ran to the bathroom to tell his brother and show him his digivice only to find Ranma in a conversation with a digimon of his own.  
  
(Still not telling I'm evil ain't I?)  
  
In another part of town, Skuld was playing the card game again, beating Urd was too easy, Ranma could have done it so she took on someone else. A girl called Keichan, for some reason she couldn't quite beat her. She took a hand out of her hand and slashed it through the reader. Just before she passed it, the card switched to a blue one and the Salamon she was about to summon appeared in her arms.  
  
They stared at one another for a second before Skuld looked at her card, she slashed it again and lost when her opponent used a 80% win ratio on her own angewomon to digivolve her to holydramon. She then turned to the Salamon on her lap.  
  
"Hello there. I'm Skuld and it seems you're my partner aren't you?" She asked the digimon while she seized the digivice in her hand. The cat digimon nooded shyly.  
  
"Don't be shy little one, if you wan't to hang around here you'll just have to stay out of my mother's sight." She told the small one.  
  
"ok but . . . the fox scares me." She said. Skuld turned around to find her sister and Renamon looking at the Salamon.  
  
"Ruki, meet Salamon, my partner!" Skuld presented the digimon to her sister who just scoofed. "Don't worry too much about it, she's just kind of grumpy but when you get to know her she's quite nice." She whispered to her partner  
  
"Am not! I may be supporting some things but I am most definitely NOT nice!" She denied but the small digimon already had her idea made for the youth and the markings upon their faces was quite a good indicator of their stature.  
  
"You see it as well don't you?" Renamon asked the digimon.  
  
"Yes, it is quite hard for us to miss the markings of godhood. They probably have a destiny about them." She answered her future comrad in harms.  
  
"You are right in that but Ruki is still unaware of her status, refrain from telling her." Renamon looked at Salamon who nooded.  
  
In another part of town, Belldandy had just defeated her sister on the computer. She closed her link to the network and started cleaning again. She really wanted her sister to be there for her wedding with Keichi but that would have to wait a little.  
  
Back to Ranma and Takato, the brothers were looking at one another. Ranma was holding a digivice in his left hand while the easily recognizable figure of Veemon was perched on his head.  
  
"Hey bro! Meet Veemon, he kind of dropped in from nowhere." Ranma deadpanned.  
  
"I have a . . . digivice . . ." Takato was looking at the device in his brother's hand while he displayed his own device.  
  
"You have one too? Where's your digimon?" Ranma asked.  
  
"He's still an egg and inside it seems." Takato answered  
  
"Letsh go look for him Ranmamon!" Veemon said to his tamer  
  
"Ranma Veemon, Ranma, try finding a compass or something." Ranma told his brother  
  
Takato fumbled with the digivice for a second before the scanner showed up, it showed blank though since Guilmon wasn't in the real world yet.  
  
The next day, he watched his digivice all day until class ended and it beeped. Both himself and Ranma sneaked out with Veemon in hot pursuit. They found the dinosaur right where the compass pointed to.  
  
"Guilmon . . ." was Takato's only word, the digimon looked at him and took a sniff at the ambient air.  
  
"Takato . . .mon?" he answered before he spotted a rat that he quickly fried with a pyrosphere.  
  
"Nice one there buddy but try not to fry the weaker creatures!" Veemon was already influenced by Ranma in his vision of how the strong had to protect the weak  
  
Guilmon nooded and looked at his mother/father/tamer.  
  
"I'm your tamer Guilmon." Takato stated rather proudly.  
  
"Tamer?" The digimon answered with some curiousity.  
  
"Yeah! Look!" Takato took what he deemed a fitting visual help and put on his pair of goggles upon his forehead.  
  
"Oh! A tamer!" He said excitedly.  
  
"More like a gogglehead!" a voice said from behind them.  
  
"Ruki, you know they aren't wild ones, we souldn't take their data." Skuld warned her sister.  
  
"Long time no see Skuld-chan, mind if I stay on the sideline while your sister gets her butt handed to her by my brother?" Ranma said nonchalantly while Veemon presented himself to Salamon and the obviously annoyed Renamon.  
  
Skuld didn't say a word to the god while her sister advanced on her prey.  
  
"I know they aren't but I can still play with them." Ruki answered her sister without acknowledging the obvious warning Ranma shot at her.  
  
"Let's see how strong you are gogglehead." She said while Renamon took an offencive position in front of her.  
  
Here ends Chapter 2  
  
Next chapter shall see the battle between Renamon and Guilmon, or maybe Takato and Ruki, who knows except me?  
  
C&C are welcomed and the digimon for Ranma came from my sister who said that with Gallantmon being a knight digimon and having a mode change Ranma had to have one. I also thought about giving him Impmon but that would have been too twisted for even MY senses. Also with the Vee-dramon evolution line I don't seem to really need to go through Imperialdramon in his normal mode so paladin mode isn't that far off the mark. 


	5. Battle

Pigtailed Tamer  
  
Presented by Godai  
  
For those of you who want to know what their biomerged form is I'll only say the line that made Xellos famous: Sore wa . . . Himitsu desu! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ouch Otaku, the CIA after you? well, I'll just call you Otaku-san from now on! I knew it was a joke and you'll see the Rukato starts here, right at the moment Ruki sees Takato.  
  
Disclaimer, see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ruki looked at the future flattened Tamer in front of her. She hadn't looked at him before but now that she did she had the usual reaction any and possibly ALL females got in front of one of the Matsuki brothers.  
  
'Nice bud . . . WHAT AM I THINKING?' She was more adept at burying these things but the effect was still there.  
  
"Let's do it Renamon." The digimon queen told her partner. The battle started and after a second it was quite evident for both spectators that Renamon's attacks were highlyt ineffective.  
  
"What's the matter with this thing!" She yelled at her digivice, the scanning function didn't give her any information on the red dinosaur.  
  
"If you're looking for his stats he's Guilmon, dragon virus type digimon, rookie level. Renamon being a data type has a hard time hurting him." Takato stated. This had a rather negative effect on Ruki who decided to try her magic against this dinosaur.  
  
"Summon Lightning!" She called the spell but it passed through the intended target as though Guilmon wasn't even there and hit what Ruki considered the secondary target. Takato would have been deep fried if he hadn't been trained in every kind of damage from physical attacks to various forms of mystical attacks. It did hurt though.  
  
"Ruki-chan! You know you shouldn't hurt people with magic!" Skuld called to her sister.  
  
"It was an accident! Accident Skuld, now if he was severely injured it would be something else but he's just a little on the burnt side. I just wonder why it didn't hit the dino." She asked the general audience.  
  
"Digimon are made of data, they may take a physical form when they enter the real world but their nature doesn't change that much, you just have to remember magic can affect anything natural in our world but there is nothing magic can do against computer data." Ranma stated while he munched on some popcorn with Veemon.  
  
"Ranma's right Ruki-chan, magic and digimon can't really mix that way, it may be possible another way but I'm not sure." Skuld was analyzing the battle with her computer.  
  
"Alright then I'll just have to try something else!"  
  
Card slash!  
  
Shellmon's hydro pressure!  
  
Renamon cupped her hands together and unleashed the stream of water at Guilmon. Takato had seen the move and, just like Ranma, he learned VERY fast in battles and quickly took hold of a card in his pocket.  
  
Card slash!  
  
Aero wing!  
  
The wings materialized on the back of Guilmon but he didn't have real control. He collided with Renamon and knocked the both of them down. They felt something coming at them. Guilmon got up and his eyes went feral, Renamon's fur stood up on it's own accord, Veemon looked in the general direction the other two were looking and Salamon almost glared there.  
  
"A wild digimon." Renamon stated while Guilmon ran towards his prey.  
  
"Graw!" He screamed as he ran.  
  
"Guilmon! Wait!" Takato ran after his digimon who had gone almost feral.  
  
Ruki followed, intent on taking the data for herself while Ranma and Skuld stayed alone.  
  
"So Skuld-chan, got thrown in with me by the ultimate force?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yup, a promise plus your wish made quite a mess out of the system, I'll bet Urd is still trying to fix some of the bugs." She told back just as she got closer to Ranma. "I just want to know why you had to try and play hero in the first place!" She screamed in a whisper in his face. (If that is actually possible.)  
  
"It was either take him down or let you die, what choice did I really have Skuld? You know as well as I do that your existence is primordial to the universe. I made the choice that I would make even now." Ranma shot back at Skuld.  
  
"Is that all you cared about, the existence of the universe over yours, did you think a second that your death would hurt me more then anything?" She asked him in the same whispering voice.  
  
"Your life was all that mattered to me Skuld, it always has and always will be my number one priority. Had Ragnarok come back then I would have been the one to end it all by commiting suicide anyway after your death." Ranma looked at her in the eyes. "Just understand Skuld, even if your death didn't mean the end of it all in general I would end it all anyway." The young goddess shivered and hugged the pigtailed god.  
  
"I forgive you then Ranma, just never ever do that again!" Skuld whispered to him as she layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I can never tell you that Skuld, you know I'd do it anyway. I'll make you this particular promise only when we are both back in Asgard." He told her as his hand played with her hair.  
  
"It's so cute!" Salamon whispered to Veemon.  
  
"That it ish Shalamon, letsh not bother them." He answered to the cat digimon while she leaned on him a little.  
  
Let us leave this little moment alone to get back to our fight.  
  
Takato jumped from roof to roof in a hope to get to Guilmon before he faced this threat. Ruki was flying overhead using her magic to hold herself floating above in the sky. Renamon was following Takato closely while Guilmon was on the ground running as fast as he could. Takato jumped from the roof when he spotted his digimon running on the street below.  
  
"Where are we going Guilmon?" He asked while he ran alongside his digimon.  
  
"RRRRRRRR I smell a digimon Takatomon!" he answered with as much intelligence as he could muster when he went feral. They ran side by side until they reached the park. There, the fog of the digital field got in the way of their vision. Takato, who had taken his goggles, put them over his eyes. Ruki landed near them and Renamon phased in from her place in the shadows.  
  
"Don't get in the way goggles or you won't live to regret it!" Ruki menaced Takato with her fist raised in the air.  
  
"You know, anger will get you no where, I'll bet you're just trying to hide your real self from everyone. I can see it in your eyes!" Takato stated just as he spotted the shadow of a digimon. Guilmon growled and jumped into the offencive. Takato analysed the enemy.  
  
"Gobulimon, rookie level, goblin virus type digimon. He throws fireballs at mach speed and they never miss! He is a really mischevious one. His attacks are Goblin Bomb and Goblin Strike." He read from the screen.  
  
"I told you to stay out of this! Now Renamon's gonna have to get your little baby digimon out of the action!" Ruki exclaimed while Guilmon fired his opening attack with as much tact as a car crashing through a window.  
  
"Fire Ball!" The resulting explosion knocked the other virus back. Takato took his digivice in hand and viewed the battle, it didn't look like Guilmon needed his help at all so he let him do his work.  
  
"Rock Breaker!"  
  
"Goblin Strike!"  
  
Both secondary attacks hit at the same time but Guilmon being as strong as he was knocked his opponent back to a tree.  
  
"Finish him while he's still weak Guilmon!"  
  
The dinosaur growled in answer and prepared his signature move when the Gobulimon glowed.  
  
Evolution  
  
"Gobulimon shinka . . . Fuugamon!"  
  
In place of the rookie stood a champion who didn't take lightly to the beating it took prior to it's evolution.  
  
"Heavy swing!" The club attack hit Guilmon and threw his aim off, the ball of fire meant for the ogre went towards Ruki, Renamon was a little too far from Ruki to protect her, on instinct she raised a protection wall but the attack got through as though it wasn't there.  
  
"Ruki!" Renamon ran as fast as she could but she knew it would still be too late.  
  
"GRAAAAAAA!" Takato got in front of the attack and blocked it with his bear hands, his eyes glowed in the night for a second and he seemed to glow as he redirected the attack with his bear hands towards Fuugamon.  
  
The evil Digimon batted the attack away once again but towards the night sky. It was enough of a distraction for both Guilmon and the pissed Renamon to finish the fight.  
  
"Fox Leaf Arrowheads!"  
  
"Fire Ball!"  
  
Both attacks hit at the same time and it was the end for this particular wild one. Both rookies started loading the data of their common foe by instinct. They glowed in the dark as the field disappeared. Takato still stood in front of the visibly shaken Ruki.  
  
"Daijobu desu, Yume no onna." (Are you OK girl of my dreams?) Takato asked the girl. The title got a reaction out of her, quite a violent one too.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL MEGOGGLEHEAD? FIRE BALL! SUMMON LIGHTNING! NEO RUKI BOMBS!" The attack combo got the gogglehead fried, crispy and almost blown into LEO.  
  
"You have five seconds to explain yourself before I send Renamon after your hide so start talking." She ordered.  
  
"I had a dream where you were fighting a Lynxmon. Renamon defeated it but you were in there. I swear it was you, down to the violet eyes, the spiky hair and the heart broken t-shirt! I swear!" Takato was still standing from the onslaught; this showed either how stupid he was not to know how injured he was supposed to be or how resistant he really was.  
  
"Why should I trust you on this, you could be some sort of digimon fan boy and you just want to know the digimon queen." Ruki stated while Takato looked at her in puzzlement.  
  
"Huh, digimon queen, is that you? Man I don't believe it! I'm in the presence of the digimon queen, next I'll meet the legendary Ryo!" He exclaimed, his speech then turned to how much Kenta and Hirokazu will envy him. Rika felt her need to destroy something rize at high speed. The mere mention of the name Ryo or Akamiya had that effect on her.  
  
'this guy must be too stupid to even feel the damage from a magical attack, either that or he's harder then rock.' Ruki thought.  
  
"You were lucky tonight, I'll let you and petmon run loose until we meet again, just remember to keep him on a leash if he ever come in between me and another wild one." She stated while she turned to leave.  
  
"Yeah, no problem, see ya next time digimon queen!" He called after her. She almost winced at the title but it was better then girl from my dreams and he hadn't added the chan behind the name. She departed by flight intending to find her sister and sleep a few hours before sunrise.  
  
The next day, at the all girls school of shinjuku, in the mechanics departement.  
  
Skuld was building her latest Banpei, finally a working one since her last one at the temple. She was putting the finishing touch when the teacher passed near her.  
  
"What does this particular contraption do Makino-chan?" She asked just as Skuld wrenched a bolt through the small device.  
  
"It's a molecular energy interface doubled with a circuit bypass to evacuate excess energy into a non dangerous form. I made it out of a computer, a refregirator and this old Chinese anti-personal mine. Nothing dangerous really." Skuld stated while she finally was ready to push the start button.  
  
"ARRRG, THAT JUNK DEALER RIPPED ME OFF! THAT WASN'T AN OLD MINE, JUST A %$#?&*) FIRE CRACKER!" Skuld didn't swear that much, her model was Belldandy after all but their older sister still had that small influence and she let go every once in a while. Especially since she was incarnated. The fire cracker had failed to bring power to the Banpei but the bolt of thunder didn't, the fact that the cracker was the most important part of the bypass made it impossible to counteract the massive burst of energy from coming into existence. Said burst took the form of an explosion which destroyed a good part of the building while it didn't harm anyone. As such, it became imperative that the young ladies be relocated into another school but since Skuld was one of the major causes for the explosion, the other establishments didn't accept either sisters, even if it was a world famous model asking. One would say it was by the greatest of hazards, another would say it was because of an act of god but if you had asked Keichi Morisato he would have told you right away it was because of the ultimate force that made sure one god or goddess kept his or her promise or because of a wish. That being said, both Ruki and Skuld were going to be introduced into the Shinjuku elementary school while they were wearing their old uniforms which pissed Ruki off quite a bit, what was even worst was about to come for her.  
  
End chapter  
  
Chapter done, not much of a Ruki/Takato battle, next chapter we meet Jen and . . .  
  
"Me the most intelligent, lovable and powerful digimon ever! Terriermon!"  
  
"Shut up Terriermon!"  
  
"Moumentai Godai, Moumentai!"  
  
Flames don't work I just redirect them towards Terriermon and . . .  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Ok, not Terriermon, just the ground he standing on and C&C are welcomed! 


	6. Evolution

Pigtailled Tamer  
  
By Godai  
  
Disclaimer : see chapter 1  
  
AN : I use a mix of Japanese and english names and attacks, Ruki Makino was the real name.  
  
Chapter 4: Evolution.  
  
Takato had a lot of problems that morning, first he was late for training, then Guilmon followed him to the dojo. Ranma had Veemon keep an eye on the dinosaur but it was a lost cause. Now his digimon was on a rampage in the school cafeteria along with Veemon and a Terriermon.  
  
"What are you doing Terriermon?" A boy about Takato's age asked the rookie.  
  
"Well, you see this big fella decided to raid place while Veemon here was keeping an eye on him while scarfing down the goods so I decided that if you can't beat'em, join'em! Moumentaï!" Terriermon explained. The boy sighed in defeat at his partner.  
  
"Terriermon, no computer for a week and be thankful I don't lend you to Suichon." He scolded his partner who started to grovel and panick at the mention of that name.  
  
"Ok, not another word then!" The rookie shut it's mouth and jumped on his partner's head.  
  
"I'm very sorry for Terriermon's behaviour, I'm Li Jenrya." He bowed towards Takato who waved his hand in dismissal.  
  
"No, I'm the one who's sorry, I'm Matsuda Takato and the red dino is Guilmon my partner." He answered with a bow of his own. Guilmon tried to imitate him but he lost his balance and fell flat on his face. The group laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. Takato and Jenrya left for class just as Veemon and Terriermon dragged Guilmon to the shadows of a tree.  
  
"What took you so long?" A shadow asked the trio.  
  
"Guilmon can't be that hard to control." Salamon interjected as Renamon appeared next to her.  
  
Guilmon's stomach then started to rumble as though it intended to make a point  
  
"Red's stomach is right! nothing can stop it!" Terriermon replied as he waved his ears in the air.  
  
"What are you two doing here anyway? Don't your tamers go to another school?" Veemon asked  
  
"Not anymore, Skuld-chan blew it up." Salamon stated.  
  
Back in class, Ruki's left eye was twitching. She was now in a normal school but somethings were definitely wrong. The first this was her attire: A skirt. The second was the leering eyes of the boys forherself and Skuld and finally there was the worst thing ever in her new class (other than the teacher) known to her as 'The Gogglehead'.  
  
"We have two new students in our class due to the explosion of the Shinjukui all girls school. Please welcome Makino Ruki and Skuld" Skuld bowed while Ruki glared. Most people winced at the look but it couldn't stop Hirokazu and Kenta.  
  
"Makino. . ." Kenta started  
  
"Ruki. . ." Hirokazu finished  
  
The said preteen got out of his seat and kneeled on the floor to bow.  
  
"Makino-sama! Please teach me!" He pleaded suddenly, his detention and bucket duty wasn't much of a surprise then.  
  
"Ruki-san, please sit behind Mori and Skuld-san next to her." The teacher instructed as Mori lifted her hand. Both nodded and went to their seat. Skuld smiled as she sat at Ranma's left and Ruki glared at her left side neighbour who just happened to be the gogglehead. Takato was oblivious to the glare as he smiled widely at her.  
  
"Ultimate force?" Ranma asked Skuld silently as she nodded.  
  
Does this still work? He opened a thelepathic link to her.  
  
It does Ranma, at least we won't need to bound again. Skuld answered. As class progressed they exchanged stories of their life until the wish. Ranma told her about his training and just as the bell rang for recess, Skuld disturbed everyone.  
  
"GENMA SAOTOME! YOU WILL DIE!" She screamed in ancient norse. Her rage was almost enough to make her shift to her battle outfitand all three of her sisters felt her sudden rage.  
  
'Why did I even mention the Neko-ken?' Ranma thought as Skuld swore in her mind in at least 30 different languages both forgotten and quite poetic in their curses.  
  
"What's the Matter sis? And who are you mad at anyway?" Ruki asked her.  
  
"That doesn't matter, he WILL die!" Skuld was mad enough to act like Ruki or even Urd at the moment. "He hurt my Ranma and for that he will go directly to Nifelheim where Hild will eviscerate him at least twice a day after his daily pinaple rape!" Skuld grumbled but the thing she had said about Ranma didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Hello, I'm saotome Ranko and I'm Ranma's fiancée so so stay away from my Ran-chan, she said rather sweetly. While lifting a fist which Skuld seized before she developed a demo head.  
  
"You're a Saotome? You're taking me to genme after school then, he deserves a fitting end for hurting my Ranma!" She ordered, Ranko was rendered speechless by the attack and simply nodded.  
  
'Fried panda tonight.' Ranma thought.  
  
"Since when do you know this guy Skuld-chan?" Ruki asked her sister.  
  
"Forever and a day, isn't that right Ranma?" She said with a wink directed at him.  
  
"Since before the beginning of time really, I never really counted." He answered.  
  
Some girls in the background sighed at the romantic display.  
  
"You never talked about her before bro." Takato said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"And you never even mentioned him Skuld." Ruki stated with the same expression. Both tamers saw that and while Takato blushed a bit, Ruki frowned deeply.  
  
"The nerve! Trying to take possession of Ranma after she just met him!" Ranko huffed and turned to her desk.  
  
"I'll explained someday." Both said in stereo as the recess ended and Ms Asashi entered the room.  
  
"The rest of the day was passed with Ranma trying to convince Skuold not to kill Genma.  
  
sorry Ranma but he's going down. The bell rang and she followed Ranko out the door. Ranma jumped out of the window and took to the roofs to follow them.  
  
"You're coming with me goggles." Ruki seized Takato's arm just as he was talking to Juri's sock puppet.  
  
"Is she trying to take Takato from us? Ruff!" The puppet asked the girl.  
  
"It looks like it!" And she was off after the presumed couple.  
  
'Why does it seem like Furrikan all over again?' Ranma asked himself as he looked over the street. Ranko was followed by Skuld, followed by Ruki dragging Takato who were followed by Juri.  
  
"I suppose I'm still in the middle of it all." Ranma stated as he jumped to meet his destiny.  
  
Skuld barged into the building after Ranko who had to jump out of the way.  
  
"Saotome Genma, for what you did to Ranma, you will DIE!" The scream of feminine outrage roused instincts born from training under Happousai in Genma who jumped into the koi pound and started to play with a tire next to a sign saying 'I'm just a cute Panda, not Genma Saotome.'  
  
"What did you do this time dearest?" Nodoka asked her husband before she turned to the young lady. "Please state your business with my husband and I'll try to find reparation."  
  
She was beyond resoning as she wound back to throw a bolt of lightning at Genma who was now in his stance of the crouching tiger.  
  
"Skuld! Stop now!" Ranma appeared next to her as he held her wrist back from throwing the bolt of lethal lightning at Genma.  
  
"What are you doing Ranma? He deserves it for all he did to you! The engagements, the training trips, the neko-ken. . ." She let the power go and cried on his shoulder. Nodoka's eyes went wide while Genma had fallen unconscious from fear. Ranko had walked to stand next to her mother and looked at the scene in incomprehension.  
  
"Ranma? Is that you son?" She asked the young incarnated god.  
  
"I'm only his next incarnation Saotome-san. Skuld here is my fiancée. Our meeting was merely due to a chance occurance." He bowed and turned away. Ranko was left with her sobbing mother.  
  
"What. . .what just happened mother?" Ranko asked.  
  
"Have I ever told you about your brother Ranko-chan?" Nodoka answered as she started his life story.  
  
At the window, Ruki and Takato had eared everything.  
  
"Fiancées. . ." Both said at the same time. A noise behind them made Takato go into automatic, he seized Ruki into his arms and jumped to the roof.  
  
"Takato!" Guilmon screamed as Ranamon phased into view behind him.  
  
"Oh, it's just Guilmon." Takato stated with Ruki still in his arms.  
  
"Goggles, put me down so you can die." Ruki said in a deadly calm voice which sent chills down Takato's spine.  
  
He swallowed a lump that materialised in his throat and jumped to the ground to rejoin his digimon and he let her down receiving a slap for his efforts.  
  
"If you ever do that again goggles, I'll turn you into a human living Meramon!" she menaced.  
  
"I'm not promising anything, I'df rather save you then let you die. See you tomorrow Ruki-chan. You look cute in a skirt by the way!" He called as he left. The roar of feminine anger and the following ball of fire made it quite clear it had been the wrong thing to say.  
  
The blushing Ruki left the scene in a hurry, unaware of the small smile that adorned her features.  
  
'The nerve of that gogglehead! First he takes me in his arms and then he. . .he calls me cute in that SKIRT of all things! Why didn't he mention that while I was wearing my other clothes. . . WHAT AM I THINKING? At least it felt kind of good. . .ARRRRRRRG!' Ruki thought.  
  
"Are you alright Ruki?" Renamon asked her distraught tamer.  
  
"Just peachy Renamon, let's go home." She continued walking and the kitsune disappeared into a nearby shadow.  
  
'I think she likes me!' Takato thought as he passed the park along with Guilmon.  
  
"Takatomon, why did Rukimon slap you?" the rookie asked his tamer.  
  
"First I'm not a mon and neither is Ruki Guilmon. I think it's because she was embarrassed and that she just bottles it up" He tried to explain to his saurian friend.  
  
In the shadow of a tree, Juri could only see Takato talking to someone and it could only be about her from her point of view.  
  
'Takato knows I like him. . .yay!' She laughed as she danced towards her home, completely missing the point of Takato's explanation as any fiancée wannabe in Ranma's world.  
  
"I smell a digimon!" Guilmon said in a growl to Takato before he dashed in the opposite direction Juri had taken a second before and in the same direction Ruki had taken with Takato in hot pursuit of his feral digimon.  
  
Somewhere else, Ranma still held Skuld in his arms. She stopped crying and looked around. They were in a room bathed in a golden light yet immersed in darkness. It was out of fashion by a few millenias but it screamed 'Ranma' to her.  
  
"Where are we Ranma?" She asked.  
  
"My old flat in the sea of chaos, the one next to Lina's" He answered cheerfully, 'next to' wasn't really accurate, Lina Inverse was the only other person to be able to access this part of the multiverse at any time of her choosing so it wasn't as though he had any other neighbours. "You needed the time off the mortal realm"  
  
"I just. . .I almost. . ." She hugged him harder as she almost sobbed again.  
  
"Ranma calmed her once again and let her fall asleep on his shoulder.  
  
It was right then that the phone rang, Ranma answered from his mobilehopi9ng it hadn't woken Skuld.  
  
"Hello, Ranma here, I suppose it's you father?" It was a fair assumption since he was one of the only two beings that could have reached him in the sea on Chaos by phone and the other one was sleeping on his shoulder right now and he also was god after all so he HAD to know.  
  
"Yes my son, I wanted to ask you and Skuld to bring over my two lates children. Their powersw are coming to them and they need to be warned." Kami-sama said on the other side of the line.  
  
"Already? And here I thought I had at least a week to ease them off into the idea of being linked to the whole planet. I'll wake Skuld up and get them to you then." Ranma answered the Almighty.  
  
"I look forward to seeing you as well Ranma, I've missed you." Kami answered before he hung up.  
  
Ranma turned to his fiancée.  
  
'How to wake her? Maybe this.' He thought as he moved his face near her ear and whispered. "Wakey wakey Skuldey!"  
  
She moaned something unintelligible as her answered and settled deeper into his arms to ignore the annoying sound.  
  
"I'll use the ultimate waking technique if you don't wake up." He was met with the same answer and Ranma was forced to attack.  
  
"Ultimate technique! Ticckle attack!" He put his hands on her sides and acted. Skuld immediately jerked awake and tried to escape his grasp.  
  
"EEEEEEK! Ran-RanmaaaaAAAH ah stop-stop it!" She managed to say between fits of laughter.  
  
He relented and she used the pause in the attack to launch her own counter-attack and tackled him to the ground just before he switched positions with her and froze as he held himself over her. He realised their compromising position a little too late. Skuld encircled his neck and pulled him in for a short kiss.  
  
"That's how you wake your fiancée baka." Skuld let him go and he got up, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"I considered it but remember the last time I tried that?" He asked her as he suddered at the memory of her reaction.  
  
"It was at the beginning of our relationship, I was a little freaked after we were engaged all of a sudden you know and getting woken up like that was unexpected back then." She had the decency to blush as she remembered the first test of her neo-Skuld bombs.  
  
"We have to get back anyway. Father wants us to bring our respective siblings. I'll bet your other sisters will want to meet your twin as well." Ranma stated. He opened the door giving to the sea of chaos and seized Skuld's arm before he warped them back to earth through his medium. (not saying but it should be quite evident.)  
  
Meanwhile, there was a battle raging on back on earth. Guilmon was fighting Renamon, they had easily defeated the wild one, a Shadowtoyagumon and Ruki had taken that as an offence worth a beating of Guilmon until he was on the brink of deletion.  
  
Jen had seen the 'friendly confrontation' and tried to stop it in a peaceful way. In another corner Calumon was looking at this friendly game of tag while Terriermon was looking at something near some barrels.  
  
"Fox Leaf Arrowheads!" Renamon called her attack and a hail of icicles fell towards guilmon who reacted instinctively.  
  
"Fire Ball!" He countered. The attacks collided and caused an explosion which started a chain reaction. What Terriermon had been looking at was an oil leak which was long enough to reach the heat from the explosion and caught fire, the fire quickly reached the barrels which in turn exploded.  
  
TERRIERMON! NO!" Jen screamed over the noises of things blowing up all around.  
  
With all those explosions, calumon determined the place was dangerous and his frontal sign glowed. At the same time, Jenrya's digivice started glowing and a single word on it.  
  
EVOLUTION  
  
TERRIERMON SHINKA! . . . GALGOMON!  
  
The dog digimon with gattling guns equipped turned aggressive on Guilmon and Renamon to Jen's horror.  
  
"No. . .not again. . .you promised. . ." he mumbled as he stood there, a powerless observer of his digimon going berserk.  
  
"The champion level had no problem dispatching the two rookies and turned towards the neares target : Ruki.  
  
"Ruki! Run!" Renamon called from her position imbedded in the wall. She struggled to get up but she knew even she wasn't fast enough without a modify card and Ruki was frozen in place at the moment.  
  
"Guilmon!" Takato ordered his digimon with this single word and moved to protect Ruki.  
  
"Galgolazer!" the dog digimon called. Takato jumped to take Ruki out of harms way as Guilmon tackled the champion but the dinosaur was a second too late and one of the bullets clipped Takako on the shoulder. The force of the impact sent hin spiralling further back with Ruki in his arms. He twisted enough to have her under his body to protect her.  
  
"Are you alright Ruki-chan?" He asked from over her as the wound bled over her shirt ruining it, but she didn't care about that at the moment.  
  
"You're the one who's hurt!" She exclaimed as she prepared a healing spell. Takato stopped her before she could finish.  
  
"The bullet's still in, if you heal it now it'll be even worst later. Let me take care of this first." He got up shakily, the rush of adrenaline was numbing the pain of his wound and giving him some energy but it remained a struggle not to fall unconscious from the burning sensation in his shoulder. He raised his hands together and bit his lip to the blood to distract himself from his first wound. He gathered his chi, all his power really. It was all or nothing now.  
  
"Try this on Galgomon! KARYU DAN!" He released his chi attack in the for of a crimsom dragon head. It sped off and knocked the dog digimon to the wall.  
  
"Woah, that sets a mind in the right track!" Galgomon, obviously back to his old self, stated. "Hey Jen. . .when did you get so small? Woah! I'm Galgomon again!"  
  
"Terriermon no baka!" You. . .promised me. . . "He told his partner with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Moumentaï Jen, no one was. . .OH MY GOD!" He was wide eyed when he saw Takato being carried by Ruki and Renamon. "I'm so. . .sorry."  
  
"You better be rabbit!" Ruki's eyes glowed for a second as Guilmon got in front of Takato to carry him on his back.  
  
"No biggy Terriermon, you weren't in control anyway." Takato answered between gritted teeth.  
  
"Are you alright Takato?" Jen asked.  
  
"Of course he isn't brainiac! He was just shot in the shoulder! We have to take him to a doctor right away!" Ruki said as she loaded him on the back of the crimsom dinosaur.  
  
"You know Tofu-senseï? He won't say a word. . ." Takato whispered from the back of his partner. They were off with Ruki's nod of approval. It was rather eerie how people couldn't see what was right in front of them except for one person as they ran throught the streets.  
  
'Children. . .playing whith what they don't understand' Yamaki said as he played with his lighter. 'Soon it won't matter anyway.'  
  
The trip to the clinic was uneventful and they were lucky enough to find it empty of patients.  
  
"Hello. . .Oh! Takato-kun! Not again ? What kind of training did you and Ranma try this time? Sometimes he's even crasier then Saotome-san." The doctor said as he examined the wound.  
  
"It wasn't bro this time doc, just a giant dog wearing jeans and a bandolier of ammo wielding two gattling guns instead of hands." Takato stated through the pain.  
  
Tofu blinked at that statement. Takato, much like Ranma, was incapacitated in the lying department.and the giant bunny DID have guns instead of hands.  
  
"Well then, next time don't hurt anyone, those things are illegal in japan anyway." He scolded Terriermon as he disinfected the wound.  
  
"Is he going to be alright." Ruki asked in a rather worried tone for her.  
  
"Yes but he needs to get to an hospital. He lost too much blood and it would be dangerous to. . ." He stopped talking and gawked at Ruki who was now glowing white. He almost fell to his knees when he felt her aura.  
  
"He saved my life back there. I owe him one."Ruki stated as her clothes changed before the group. Her facial markings elongated until it was a set of three lines, one going straight down and the two others were going at a 45 degree angle downward from the same point. Two lines appeared under her eyes which were horizontal. She was dressed in the ceremonial way. She had a white blouse with long and frilly with a black vest over it closed like a corset at the front. The fact that she was wearing a long flowing skirt didn't register immediately but it felt kind of right compared to what her mother wanted her to wear. It had black in between the folds and red borders. Her violet eyes shone with power as she worked her magic. The bullet was pulled out of Takato's shoulder and his wound was starting to heal just as Ranma and Skuld teleported in.  
  
"Hey there! WOAH!! Kami-sama was right about their powers coming to them!" Ranma exclaimed at the light show while Skuld hit his head.  
  
"Why hello there Ranma-kun. It figures you'd be privy with the kami, sorcerors as well as priestesses and demons." Tofu was looking at Ruki as she finished her healing spell.  
  
"Stuff happens Senseï." Ranma stated plainly.  
  
"Yeah, Ranma is the embodiment of Chaos itself." Skuld affirmed.  
  
"Who are you people?" Jen asked as Galgomon prepared for a fight.  
  
"You'd categorise us as weirdoes or something." Ranma dismissed the question. "Just remember we're not exactly the average human being."  
  
"I'm not exactly the most normal one in the world either." Jen answered as he lowered his guard. (I'm not about to power up everyone except poor Jen.)  
  
Just as Takato recovered his strength. Ruki, spent of her power, collapsed on top of him.  
  
"Hey Ruki-chan, are you alright." He asked the girl.  
  
"Yeah! What were you thinking gogglehead?" Sher shot back. If I wanted saving I would have asked you!" She almost screamed.  
  
"I knew you were too prideful for that. Sleep, you need the energy." He said as he followed his own advice and fell asleep.  
  
"Gogglehead no baka. . ." Even as she said that she was falling asleep right on top of him. Renamon moved to get her tamer but Skuld stopped the vulpine Digimon.  
  
"Let them be Renamon, we'll take care of them." She told the digimon as Ranma talked to Guilmon.  
  
"Okey dokey Ranmamon, I'll find Veemon and Salamon." He sniffed the air and dashed through the streets towards the general direction of shinjuku park.  
  
"We're ready Skuld-chan, take your sister and we're leaving." Ranma said as he produced a bowl of water for her to use as transportation. She touched Ruki and the water with her other hand before she disappeared. Ranma touched Takato and turned to Tofu.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of my brother sensei, see you tomorrow Jen, Terriermon!" He disappeared without a sound leaving Jen and Tofu alone.  
  
End of this here chapter.  
  
I'm so sorry! I had this written down along with half another chapter but my job in a summer camp turned to hell 14 days of work and 24 hours of break, it's not a life T_T  
  
I started some other fictions and got sidetracked all the time, real life didn't help either with it's claws upon my poor body I was stuck working in class like a slave. I am sorry but things should pick up as I finished writing the second chapter in philosophy class. Expect it before the end of the next month with some luck.  
  
C&C as always are welcomed, flames are fed top my pet Megidramon who uses them to power up his medigo flare attack which he uses to burn my opposition to cinders so you flame at your own risk or if you're tired of living. 


	7. Revelations

Pigtailled Tamer  
  
By Godai  
  
Disclaimer : see first chapter.  
  
Chapter 5 : Revelations  
  
Takato woke up to unknown surroundings. It wasn't his home and it sure wasn't Tofu's clinic. He did like the look of the place but it wasn't really familiar. Another feeling crept up his senses. An unknown weight was spread across his chest.  
  
'I have a bad feeling about this. . .' Takato chanced a glance at the burben and went as white as a sheet. His brother had warned him something like this could happen and what the consequences were most likely to be. The fact that every anime except Digimon had at least one of those scenes and that the results were more then likely the same didn't help his opinion. As such, Takato waited for his slow and painful death. It was oddly enjoyable to hold Ruki in his arms yet uncomfortable, it's hard to settle when one's impending doom is looming over them.  
  
'Ruki will find ways to kill me painfully, restore me to life and then kill me again! I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie!' Just his thoughts of his own gory death almost woke the sleeping goddess, he immediately froze and went as rigid as a rock.  
  
He relaxed after a while and finally and settled for his upcoming death. His left arm, full of numbness, moved to rest around her waist. Ruki moaned a bit but didn't squirm until Takato, taken by panic, tried to move it away. Ruki almost woke up at that moment but Takato was fast enough to return his limb to it's resting place.  
  
Ruki settled instinctively deeper into his arms, using him as a human blanket.  
  
'Oh well, I might as well die an happy death even if it will be olng and painful.' He thought. He settled himself more comfortably, careful not to rouse the sleeping ruki and awaited the reaper.  
  
Ruki woke up inside a nice warm blanket, or rather she was hugging one to herself. It was a moving blanket. . . a living and breathing blanket. . . Ruki opened her eyes, bracing them to support the incoming light and saw the bloodstained. 'Oh no. . . not that. . .' Ruki looked up until she met Takato's eyes. 'Yep, I slept with the gogglehead while I was wearing a freaking dress. . .A DRESS!'  
  
"When did i put that dress on?" She half stated half asked.  
  
"While you were healing me with all those flashy lights." Takato dumbly answered, he looked rather calm considering he was about to get slaughtered. Ruki glared at him now, reminded by his voice that she was on the warpath.  
  
What are you doing anyway gogglehead? Get your hands off me!" She exclaimed.  
  
Takato almost jumped away but he forgot about his arm stuck under the red headed tamer and took her with him. She ended up right over him with their lips locked together, Takato's arms around her waist trying to protect her from the impact. (Otaku, you own me a chappie ;) just kidding!) The five first seconds were spent trying to get over the shock, once that was settled, Ruki's mind screamed for bloody murderous revenge but a small part of it, the less rational one, was singing another tune. The feeling of turning into a mess of sentimental jell-o was quite pleasant and the multitude of fire works around her mind was even better. That part of Ruki saved Takato's life but when he felt her melt into his arms his survival instincts kicked in. He tried to talk himself out of his upcoming demise but it only initiated a deeper kiss. At that moment, Ruki's mind lost all killing intent it might have had. Just as long as Takato kept on kissing her. Just as he tried to retreat for oxygen, Ruki's forceful nature came to the front. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him for another kiss which was interrupted by a whistle.  
  
Both Takato and Ruki jumped to sit at the same time. They looked towards the sound to see a tan skinned woman still making wolfcalls.  
  
"I don,t know who you are lady but you're interrupting a private discussion." Ruki growled with an healthy blush. Takato was still disoriented, he had been expecting his execution and he had been given the most earth shattering experience of his short life. He was still mumbling as another woman with brown hair and Ruki came in.  
  
"I could see that kiddo! Just don't go any further for a while, I don't want to be an aunt just yet." Urd winked at her direction as she said that. While Ruki was angered by the 'kiddo' comment she was feeling more puzzled then violent.  
  
"Sorry lady but mom ain't that old." She retorted while looking at Skuld for support.  
  
"The old maid's right Ruki-cha." Ranma said as he entered the room.  
  
"Why hello Ranma-kun!" Belldandy greeted. Both Ruki and Takato immediately took a liking to Belldandy just by earing her voice.  
  
"Errrr. . . Ranma, how can she be right? I mean she looks old enough to be Ruki's mother." Takato asked.  
  
"We have to see someone and you'll know all of it then Takato. Just follow me you two." He turned to the door as Ruki and Takato got to their feet helped by Belldandy and Skuld.  
  
They looked in awe as Asgrd came into their view, angels and Valkyries were flying here and there while some gods were walking on the sidewalks.  
  
"We're going to be late if we don't hurry and you can't be late when you go and meet father." Ranma instructed as they hurried the pace. The Valkyrie acting as secretary motioned for them to pass. And Ranma made his way to the massive white doors.  
  
"Here goes nothing." He said as he pushed them open and motioned to the wide eyed tamers to follow him.  
  
The room was quite baren, there was only need for a desk and a computer for Kami-sama. And the only decoration was the plants on each of the four corners of the room even if you couldn't see the walls or a roof, it didn't look like it had a floor in that matter, the plants were delimiting the virtual space the room took.  
  
"Welcome Ranma, I see you brought Ruki and Takato with you." The booming but still gentle voice spoke. The three bowed just as Skuld, whom had talked a bit with her sisters, entered. "Running a little late Skuld." He said a bit amused.  
  
"Sorry father, I was just catching up a bit." Skuld blushed as she bowed as well.  
  
"Why are we here sir-er-Kami-sama sir. . ." Takato stumbled on his own words.  
  
"For you to understand. Long ago, eons really, Ranma died in battle protecting Skuld." God started the story. "You see, they were engaged at birth since their domains were so close. Ranma is the god of Chaos while Ruki is the goddess of the future."  
  
"Good story but Skuld was born seconds after me." Ruki stated, a bit unbelieving.  
  
"Let me finish the story Ruki, or do you wish for me to call Thor?" He said with a small smile, Ruki shut her opened mouth and listened.  
  
"When he died, a promise he and Skuld made affected the return of his soul to the powers of the Yggdrasil the tree of life that along with his chaotic nature made sure he was incarnated within a human vessel eons later." He paused for them to ask questions.  
  
"But why would Skuld be incarnated as well, she didn't die." Takato asked.  
  
"His first incarnation wasn't your brother but another Ranma of the Saotome clan." Takato and Ruki suddenly understood the little crisis at the dojo.  
  
"May I take over father, it'll be easier for me now." Ranma asked Kami who nodded.  
  
"I was calling pizza when I suddenly learned I had the right to get a wish." He said. "Skuld answered and appeared at my house to grant me that wish. Since my powers were out of my control; I had quite a chaotic life and I had experience with wish granting artefacts and the likes so I just wished to be reborn with the memories of my previous life so that I could be useful somewhere and Skuld was pulled in by the ultimate force." Ranma nodded to Kami who took back the reins of the story.  
  
"The ultimate force is the ultimate form of power, if you wish to be with someone all your life it'll make sure it happens all the time and the more force there is against it, the more it'll counter." Kami explained. He then restarted the story. "As a god, Ranma couldn't get a wish but with his incarnation could and it messed up the programs in our matrix. Their promise and his wish mixed together and it tried to find the two nearest possible vessels, your parents were both supposed to give birth to twins one of which would die so we didn't take away anyone already living and introduced them in the mortal realm with their powers unlocked. The fact that they were with you in the womb altered your DNA just a bit and you find yourselves with the powers of gods. Normally this wouldn't be a problem until your death but circumstances make it awkward not to limit your powers." Kami explained the situation.  
  
"Alright, I can understand that but how do we know it's true?" Ruki asked as she gathered her courage. Kami smiled as he produced two unknown fruits.  
  
"Eat those and you'll know." The fruits floated to the two young gods who took a small bit and immediately they were connected to the Yggdrasil system and to it's databanks as gods third class limited. Ruki had a new earing on her left ear while Takato had a bracer on his left wrist as limiters.  
  
"Why didn't we do that first?" Ruki asked as the knowledge she needed about Ranma came to her.  
  
"Would you have eaten the fruit daughter?" God asked. Ruki shook her head embarrassed.  
  
"How about we go see our sisters now?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Just a second Skuld. I was meaning to give you a promotion as well." Kami said to his daughter who turned to him.  
  
"But-but I haven't done anything for. . ." She was stammering, maybe it was the rank of second unlimited, she didn't dare hope for higher.  
  
"Skuld, I hereby award you with the title of goddess 1st class limited license, are you ready to accept it?" He asked. She was wide eyed as she stammered, it was just a rank bellow Belldandy and higher then Urd. "You have practiced your magic quite enough to earn the rank daughter." He said as Skuld bowed deeply. She felt her powers adjusting to the change in rank and the familiar weight of her scealing earing on her ear.  
  
"Thank you father." She had tears in her eyes from happiness alone.  
  
"Ranma, I'm sorry to say I have nothing for you." He said.  
  
"I'm already 1st class unlimited, I just want to take my gear back and maybe get some for Takato, he's a war god after all." He said sure of his statement. God nodded as they all bowed, leaving his office.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Urd asked.  
  
"I made first class limited baa-san!" Skuld said cheerfully as Belldandy came into view.  
  
"Congradulations Skuld-chan!" She exclaimed happy for her younger sister.  
  
"I'm first unlimited brat, so there." Urd grumbled. It was still evident she was proud of her little sister.  
  
"Let's do the presentations then!" Belldandy said turning to Ruki. "I'm Belldandy, goddess of the present, this is Urd, the goddess of the past, we're your sisters Ruki-chan." She presented them.  
  
"Another brat, just my luck." Urd muttered.  
  
"I'm not a brat you old hag!" Ruki answered to the now shocked Urd, she had been expecdting another Belldandy wannabe, not a copy of her own self (minus the drinking and flirting).  
  
"You've got the spirits girl, I'll give you that." Urd said as she reevaluated the girl.  
  
"Let's leave the girls to themselves, we have stuff to do." Ranma said as he dragged Takato.  
  
"I'm coming with you two!" Ruki said as she tried to leave the circle of the sisters but was stopped by urd holding her by the collar of her robe.  
  
"You're not a war goddess so you can't follow, it's a ruthless place out there and Ranma can't protect both of you." Urd said "We have some talking to do anyway about your own gear and equipment. I'm the system administrator of the Yggdrasil and you're going to be working for me in a couple of decades as debugger or something else. You have to be outfitted with your own debugging gear so we can start when we get there!" She said rather excitedly."  
  
They left chatting about lots of things like what had happened at the temple.  
  
Takato and Ranma were walking through the part of Asgard reserved for the practice halls of the warrior gods. Ranma turned in front of a particular one with the sign of an unbalanced ying and yang favorising the darkness.  
  
"Here we are, my practice hall." He said as he entered the place. He went inside and immediately went to a back room. He pulled out a broadsword and a silvery armor that looked kind of familiar to Takato.  
  
"Now comes the dangerous part, we have to find a good smith to forge your own equipment." He said as he motioned for Takato to follow him.  
  
They moved further and Ranma motioned for Takato to be silent, you could see the occasional brawl here and there along with some challenges thrown around. Weapons of all sort were clashing and some bodies were on the ground seemingly lifeless but still obviously trying to rearrange themselves.  
  
"This is Valhalah, people are training for the Armageddon here and they simply regenerate at dawn before the daily feast. It's the place to find the best smiths and my personal master." Ranma said quietly to his sneaking brother. They arrived at their destination to meet a man with a large build and wearing only pants and a smithing apron. The man turned to them and smiled as he saw Ranma.  
  
"So ya runt! You finally made your way back from hell to show your face? What can I do for ya?" He asked gruffly as he turned back top his work.  
  
"Good to see you too Vulcan, I need you to make my little bro here a full gear with your finest metals." He asked the smith.  
  
"L-sama and Kami had another kid? That's got to be the last thing i was expecting!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Not exactly but it's a long story and I do have a fiancée to meet." He said. "And a lot to explain Takato here so would you hurry it up."  
  
"Hey, it's no big deal bro, we'll just come back later." Takato said, the man looked at him as though he was evaluating the boy.  
  
"Needs a little boost of confidence doesn't he?" He said as he turned to his working shop. "I'll just take his measures and make him a set, what is he the god of anyway?" He asked. Ranma simply smiled and pulled out a folder from his pocket dimension.  
  
"Takato Matsuki, Wargod of the Digital world." He announced. Takato looked estonished.  
  
"How is that possible?" He asked.  
  
"It's the only place where we would be needed since they have demon lords unaffected by the duet system." Ranma explained.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, maybe some escudo type metal." He said as he thought about his next creation. He started to hammer the metals he needed with precision into his furnace as Ranma showed the various weapons on display to his brother. Takato looked at a lance intently, it was one of those lances knights had used in medieval Europe. He then saw a shield he recognised, he had the modify card for it, it was called the Aegis. When Vulcan reentered the room he saw Takato looking at his creation.  
  
"My finest work there in the shields department. It doesn't have an owner yet but if you want to try. . ." He didn't finish as Takato was already taking the shield off the wall and strapping it on (It's significantly smaller then the one Gallantmon uses.).  
  
"Perfect fit!" It was true, the shield had adjusted to his smaller size and it weighed nothing.  
  
"The shield found it's owner, you can keep it kid." Vulcan said with a smile, it was getting interesting. "I have your weapons, since you're a god for the digital world, whatever that is, I thought you might need something that could evolve as you do." He said as he took out a matching bracer to his limiter. "Depending on what you are able to handle it will transform when you will it to."  
  
"Thank you, I owe MMMMBLBL!" Ranma stopped Takato from saying he owed Vulcan anything.  
  
"He just got his 3rd class licence today so he's not used to the workings of the favour system." Ranma told Vulcan who nodded.  
  
"No problem Ranma, but now I need to get paid." He said good naturely, Ranma groaned, knowing it would be quite an hard task to satisfy the roman god.  
  
"What is it you want this time?" He asked.  
  
"Just a look at your Ragna Blade, I want to see how it ticks!" Ranma looked at him as tough he had said something stupid.  
  
"You do know that drawing that here could cause the ragnarok?" He asked, Vulcan shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Too bad then, I'll come by someday when you're on earth and come to observe it." He sighed in defeat, he wasn't much of a social man.  
  
"Alright, let's go Takato." Ranma said as he dragged his brother out the door. They were met by three warriors bearing no weapons but obviously going where they had just been. One of them saw Ranma and moved out of the way while the others took a second to recognise him.  
  
Ranma took Takato by thye arm and dashed out at near sonic speed, where those three goons were.  
  
"Ranma-sama!" Venus was sure to be nearby, why of all days did she have to visit her husband?  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else, less violent.  
  
"Alright, I can understand the angel we're going to get for me but why the get-up?" She asked, she was still in the ceremonial robes and she wanted to change to the battle outfit. She thought she looked quite cool with the leather pants and the high heels. The fact that she had a battle staff helped the mood, it looked better then Skuld's hammer in her opinion.  
  
"It's a serious affair to get your angel, and we're meeting Ranma and Takato there." Urd explained. "You can't hatch your egg yet but you have to get it now."  
  
"Yes and it fits you rather well Ruki-chan!" Belldandy added.  
  
They met Ranma and Takato who were running away from something, well Ranma was, and they stopped right next to them. Ranma let Takato go and quickly explained.  
  
"GottagoVenusaftermeBye!" He disappeared to parts unknown with that.  
  
"I gotta hand it to em, he's really a trouble magnet." Urd said as they continued walking towards the place they could get the eggs and explained to the disoriented Takato. Skuld was fuming, That bimbo of a goddess was still. . .  
  
"Skuld, where is Ranma?" Venus asked from her position next to her. She had the same medium as Belldandy who always kept a compact ready just in case and the love goddess knew that quite well.  
  
"Sea of Chaos I'd wager, he kinda likes it there, you know, isolated, far from would be suitors and prospects, peaceful and all that." She said as she goaded the woman just a little.  
  
"He ran from you I suppose, oh well, just don't scare him next time." The blonde laughed as she left the premices.  
  
"Why do I have the weirdest urge to rip something apart?" Ruki asked her sister as they entered the building.  
  
"Because things get. . ." She never finished her sentence as an almost exact copy of Venus latched itself at Takato.  
  
"He's so cute! What's your name handsome? Are you single?" Aphrodite asked as Takato mumbled.  
  
". . .Out of hands when you talk about Chaos." She finished as Ruki calmed herself with the mantra that she didn't like the gogglehead so why should she care that this bimbo was hugging him.  
  
"Let the boy go, we have somewhere to get to." Urd asked the goddess who relented but not without giving him a kiss on the left cheek.  
  
"Boys!" Ruki muttered as she shot a death glare openly now, who cares if she cares or not about him, the gogglehead was HERS and his look of stupidity wasn't helping her mood.  
  
"Don't worry girl, it's just the perfume she's wearing that does that." Urd muttered to her. She liked her latest sister. Belldandy was too serious most of the time and Skuld was more prone on ressembling the middle sister, Ruki was more like her in appearance. The fact that she was a sucker for romance helped a lot too. They eventually dragged Takato to the room where the eggs were and Belldandy took one.  
  
"Here you go Ruki-chan, you just have to keep it warm and it will eventually hatch into an angel, Skuld will teach you how to summon her." She said as she took one from another rack.  
  
"This is for you Takato, just do the same thing and you'll have to learn with Ruki when it happens." She said sweetly.  
  
"Why can't I learn with Ranma?" He asked as Skuld looked downcast a bit.  
  
"It fused with his weapon and armor to save me just before he died that first time.We don't know what happened but we never could make contact with it. I tried everything but it just couldn't work.  
  
"I souldn't have asked, sorry" Takato said as he put the egg into his front kangaroo pocket.  
  
"You should go back home now it's getting late and your parents will worry." Belldandy said. Both nodded and after a second looked atr one another.  
  
"How do we do that?" Ruki asked.  
  
"I'll take you back sis, I'll teach you how to teleport when we find your medium." She took her hand Motionned for Ruki to take Takato's. The then said her goodbyes to her other two sisters and sunk through the floor to a puddle of water near the Makino house.  
  
Ranma was brooding in his little piece of heaven, he was back for a mere two hours and he just had to bump into Venus or another of those love goddesses. It was then he dicided to return home (to earth) and teleported in Takato's general vincinity.  
  
The second they made it to earth, Skuld knew something was off. It wasn't a spirit, that she knew, but there was something definitely off.  
  
It started with the explosion on a nearby roof, there surely was a battle and only digimons would be in a fog that thick. They had appeared in a digital field Skuld realised. She was too late as an energy attack went her way. Salamon was just fast enough to push her out of the way and vee-mon took a ready stance.  
  
"Get ready to rumble!" The blue dragon digimon said as he charged in with his V-headbutt. Ranma chose that time to appear and saw Skuld collapsed on the ground. Ruki was casting a minor healing spell while Takato was getting ready to fight until Guilmon got there.  
  
"Skuld!" He exclaimed before he turned towards the shadow of the digimon, hidden by the digital field. He gripped his hands into fists and screamed in rage. His aura exploded and energy poured through Vee-mon. It was enough for the rookie to start glowing  
  
(start playing the song Evo)  
  
Vee-mon shinka!. . . Vee-dramon zero!  
  
The dragon knight digimon stood his ground and took a battle stance, ready to square off against his enemy.  
  
"Vee-dramon zero, champion level digimon of the vaccine type. This phantom dragon digimon's V-breath goes through anything, and if it doesn't his magnum punch will shatter it." Takato read on his Digivice.  
  
"Infrared ray!" The digimon screamed as it launched it's attack, V-dramon was able to jump out of the way and get a good look at it.  
  
"Owlmon, armoured digimon, virus type. This night bird is quite a sniper with it's infrared ray and the night clutch attack." Ranma read from his digivice. He took out a card and slashed it through the reader.  
  
"Card slash! Power plug in e activate!" Ranma called, power rushed to v- dramon who took to the air just as Owlmon did. He shot his V breath right at the flying digimon and rushed right after his attack. Once he was close enough, he used his magnum punch to plow right through the offending digimon.  
  
"Skuld! Skuld-chan are you alright?" Ranma asked the unconscious girl.  
  
"Just bring her home, she'll be alright tomorrow." Ruki said as Renamon came into view. Ruki shot her a glare and the fox looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry Ruki, I was trying to control Guilmon." Renamon explained. Her glare softened a bit at least.  
  
"Save it Renamon, there are more important things to do." Guilmon rushed in right after that and jumped on Takato.  
  
"Where's the digimon?" He asked.  
  
"Gone." Takato said just as V-dramon loaded the data.  
  
"Let's get her home, you guys should hide though." Ranma said as he took her in his arms carefully.  
  
End of chapter  
  
2 chapters in 48 hours! I'm on a roll here! Thanks to Spaceman for the reviews and his information on V-dramon zero amongst other things.  
  
I wouldn't hope too much for the next one though, I'm only human and I had most of it written down already. As always R&R are welcomed  
  
This comes from Terriermon to Wolfen man : Why me T_T  
  
At least it wasn't the Suichon treatment!  
  
"Flame me please!"  
  
Flames as always are either used on Megidramon to strengthen him or on Terriermon to make rabbit stew! I'm off, see ya! 


End file.
